


Study Sessions

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Times, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 03:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Umm, okay, well, I can't do summaries, don't know how, just know there is no plot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Study Sessions

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, wrote this while I was going crazy during midterms. 

## Study Sessions

by Barbara G

Author's disclaimer: The guys are theirs, the stress was mine. Oh, and another one, I do NOT claim to have a sense of humor, so BEWARE. 

It's kinda stupid and silly, way formulaic and unoriginal, and one of the results from one of the wierdest moods I have ever been in; the other was a pair of roller blades. I have a sequel kinda started, but as to if I'm actually gonna write it, I don't know. I'm not sure I'll ever post again, I'm that nervous right now. Feel priviliged, nobody ever gets to read what I write unless they beg or steal. Not betaed, will look for one if this becomes a regular thing. 

* * *

Jim chuckled as he listened in on his mumbling roommate complaining about stupid procrastinators, too many theories, and not enough time. Blair had been studying for a few hours already, holed up in his little room as if it were a haven from all the normal, everyday diversions that over busy and easily distracted college students needed protection from. What made it even funnier to the older man was that it was over a class that Blair was taking instead of teaching, and it was somewhat out of the anthropologists field. 

After finally finishing his dissertation, and officially recieving those extra three letters after his name, the new Doctor of Philosophy had decided to plunge headlong _back_ into academia from the opposite direction. His connection to law enforcement in the last four years had sparked the brilliant mind, and the perpetual student had decided it was time for another undergraduate degree. So he was taking a few classes, and was presently emerged in what he fondly referred to as "midterm hell". 

True, it was a cliche, but Jim had to agree whole-heartedly with the title. He, too, was suffering right along with the younger man. He'd rarely had his roommate around in the last week, was resigned to eating take-out since he had little time himself to cook, and was getting as little sleep as said student was. Jim was beginning to think it was time for Blair to set up a study schedule, in hopes of avoiding these late night whine sessions spent bent over notebooks at his cramped desk in his equally cramped room. Right now, though, Jim was enjoying the most recent self-inflicted tirade being performed in the small room. 

Jim shook his head as he realized Blair was ceasing to make sense, and decided it was time for a forced time-out from the current cramming. "Chief," he called over his shoulder from the couch. "Chief!" he repeated when it was obvious Sandburg was officially elsewhere. When the muttering ceased, he continued. "You need to take a break before you take out your frustrations on some innocent book." 

"Innocent my ass," came the reply. Jim heard the scratch of chair legs across the wooden floor, the rustle of flannel, the crisp sound of strong hands running through loose, curly hair, the deep intake of air through full lips and into a strong diaphragm, could picture the sinewy body as it stretched lithely, and suddenly realized he was paying entirely too much attention to what was going on in the other room. He quickly shook his head and turned his eyes back to the report spread out on his lap, trying to clear his mind of the lustful thoughts and turn it back in the direction of finishing what was suddenly too mundane a task to be doing at the moment. 

"There any coffee?" Blair asked from the kitchen. 

"Of course there is, you just have to make it," Jim replied, smiling at the grumbled answer he recieved about smart ass Sentinel's. "I heard that." 

"Yeah, yeah, no shit, now where's that coffee," groused the younger man as he rifled through the cupboards impatiently. 

"You sure that's a good idea Chief? Don't you need _some_ sleep tonight?" /And don't I deserve some?/ he finished silently. 

"Do you actually think I'm gonna get any? I've never lagged off so much in years, and I'm having to make up for it, now." 

"What is it exactly you're studying?" 

Blair gave a little 'hurrah' when he found the bag of ground french roast in the freezer, and he hurriedly set about readying the maker. "Nature of crime. Fascinating, lots of fun, great discussions in the class, but right now, it's just all becoming research in how to get myself off when I finally go postal, which will probably be tomorrow at this rate." 

This time Jim laughed out right, shaking his head humurously at the glare his Guide threw at him. "Did you get like this your first time around? Hostility doesn't really suit you, Sandburg, and I'm beginning to wonder exactly where it all comes from. Somehow I don't see it as purely class-induced stress." 

Blair squinted at him from where he was leaning against the kitchen island. "Is that a statement on my socio-economic level or my stupidity for getting so far behind in class it's not funny?" 

"What is safer for me to comment on at this time?" 

"The former. The latter might get me put away with murder along with the earlier postal offense." Blair rubbed his face roughly with both hands, and Jim could hear the scraping sound of the well whiskered face. 

"You better never let Mary downstairs here you say that. She might take offense." He referred to the woman on the second floor who worked so gallantly for the Postal Service, and had very obviously taken interest in his roommate. 

"You think so? Would solve one of my problems." Grabbing his already well used mug, he began to prepare the perfect mixture of milk and sugar for the quickly brewing coffee. "I'm just happy she doesn't actually deliver our mail. Gives a little buffer between us. I got another heart covered card the other day, to celebrate the coming of Spring. I'm telling you, man, she's freaking me out." 

"Have you even attempted to talk to her?" Jim inquired, standing to join the other man in the kitchen for his own cup of coffee. He'd realized he wasn't going to bed anytime soon, and at least this way maybe he'd actually finish the two reports he needed to before he hit the sack. 

Blair glared at him. "What do you think? No," they intoned together. "Besides, I don't know what to say. Maybe if I wasn't so bogged down, if I had the money, hell, if I had any interest whatsoever, I'd...be interested." Jim watched as he shook his head at the repetition and continued. "She's wierd man. Attractive, but bordering on scary. Nah, don't want to go there." 

Jim grabbed the finished pot before the student could, ignoring the murmured complaint. "So how exactly did you manage to get so behind that you've resigned both of us to suffering through you self-deprecating whispered speeches?" 

"Oh, man, I'm sorry," came the contrite reply. "I should go crash out in the library or something." 

"Uh uh, you might fall asleep there and get stuck or something. It's fine, but I'd love to know how it happened." Jim corraled the younger man towards the living room, forcing him to take a few minutes to sit back and relax. "I know you're somewhat of a procrastinator, but isn't this extreme, even for you?" 

"Yeah, but I just let myself get behind. The one class I'm teaching is no big thing. I think it's primarily just this glut of major crimes lately," he stated, motioning to the pile of other cases Jim had stacked on the coffee table. "And I don't know, maybe I'm a masochist. I almost look forward to these late hours of reading and studying and drinking too much coffee. Often has a great pay off in the end." 

"What's that?" 

"Gives you good reason to sleep in until one in the afternoon the next chance you get, which is for me saturday." 

"Providing the glut of major crimes takes a break?" the cop extended. 

"Nope, no how, uh uh. If a criminal act is in need of investigation that morning, you are on you own big guy." Blair punctuated his sentence with a grandiose wave of his hand as he brought his mug to his lips. After delicate sip of the still hot liquid, he continued. "When I was this stressed my first time around, as you put it, I discovered the perfect way to end a studying session, and make myself come down from the high of doing too much in one night." 

"What was that?" 

Blair smiled evilly at his roommate, blue eyes shining mischievously. "Sex." The matter of fact reply completely contradicted the gleam in the eye, but then Jim realized there was more to come. "Besides bringing good luck, it relieved stress and helped me go to sleep." 

The Sentinel just stared at his roommate, trying diligently to decipher what was likely going on in the depths of the other man's mind. The cerulean eyes shone brightly, but gave away little more than Jim had already picked up. /Hint a little more there Sandburg, and I'll relieve all the stress you need relieved./ Jim jerked his head, and realized, yup, he'd just thought that. 

Something needed to be said, to break the awkward silence Jim was experiencing, and he was sure Sandburg wasn't. "So you what, fuck your brains out, pass out, and ace the test?" /What are you _saying_?!/ 

"Basically, yeah. Worked almost everytime." Blair took another sip, eyes watching over the rim of his mug, making Jim feel even more disconcerted. That's when he saw it, the little flash of _something_ that said there was definitely a discussion going on here between the lines, or under them, behind them maybe? He wasn't positive what that discussion was exactly, either, but he was damned if he was going to give up on finding out yet. 

"Almost everytime?" Jim's genuine curiousity was outweighed by the bright light of encouragement in the other man's eyes, and he just prayed he was reading it right. 

"Yeah, didn't work last week, couldn't find anyone to help me, only got a B on the Juvenile Justice midterm." Yup, there it was again, a flash, a glimmer of something a whole lot more important than what was actually being discussed. 

/Now, what to say./ Jim's own face grew mischievous, a cheshire smile lighting the angled features. "Maybe now is the time to talk to Mary, huh?" The glimmer grew to a full fledged fire as Blair slowly shook his head, curls rolling around his face. "Sam maybe?" 

Blair rolled his eyes. "Will that little episode of my life ever be left in the past?" 

"Not likely," Jim joked, drinking his own cooling coffee. Silence descended again, but this time it was bridged by the connection between the two sets of blue eyes in the room as so much was left unsaid, yet both heard it all loud and clear. 

/We've been working up to this,/ Jim thought to himself as he allowed his eyes to trace the handsome face opposite. /Handsome? No, more like exquisite. That's what he is. And this isn't the first time I've noticed it./ He finally realized this little flirtation game had begun a few months ago. Shortly after the official addition to the Major Crimes crew as a paid consultant, after a full blow out to celebrate both that and the completion of his doctorate, it had been as if the dam had broken, and all the tension released to flow out of their lives. Jim had started noticing slightly heavier gazes being directed at the younger man from himself, and them being returned fully. Then the masked innuendoes, the somewhat veiled allusions, and the outright advances that had only gotten more intense-and more playful-as the weeks and months wore on. The two of them had been headed in this exact direction, possibly for longer than either were conscious of, and there was no way in hell Jim was turning back now. 

"So, any other contenders?" Jim had intended to sound more innocent than that, but the huskiness in his voice was more than obvious, and Blair's smile only grew. 

"Possibly. Not sure if this other contender is up to the challenge," he replied, leaning forward to set his mug on the coffee table, beside the stack of unfinished files. "Or if there's actually time to investigate said contender's prospects." 

"Prospects?" Jim stretched out and set his mug down too, just in time to be catch the large, graceful hand that reached for his cheek. He looked up into the wide eyes above as he was pushed back into the cushions of the couch and straddled and the sturdy body leaned into him. "What's there to investigate exactly?" 

"Umm, let me think," Blair murmured, bringing both hands up to caress the features of the older man. Jim turned into his right hand, brushing his lips over the palm, never taking his eyes off the man in his lap. /Man in my lap? Yup, that sounds about right./ 

"I think the first test would have to be something simple, due to time constraints on the experiment, and the fact that the tester has only a little more to do tonight than the testee." Blair's face had moved closer until his breath was a warm, moist touch on Jim's lips. 

"Quite right," Jim was able to get out just as the full, glorious lips finally completed their descent. Any hesitation that might have been present disappeared at that exact moment. One of Blair's hand slid down to a muscular shoulder and began to knead as the other moved back to cradle the back of Jim's head. Jim's own hands moved from their original spot on the powerful thighs to rest around the slender waist and to sink into the thick, springy hair. 

Tongues met finally as mouths slanted, grips became tighter, breathing became unnecessary, and the first taste caused an addiction Jim didn't ever want to rid himself of, even if he could. He felt as Blair discovered every knook in his mouth, and proceeded to do the same thing. It became something akin to a race to see who could feel every surface, find every dark corner the fastest. 

When blackness began to fall, Jim felt his Guide pull away to pant into his mouth. A low moan of passion mixed with a pout of chagrin, and he pulled the head the last inch forward so their foreheads were resting against each other. They panted together for a few more seconds, slowly calming down as they ran their hands across each other's body. Jim knew what Blair was thinking, and he wanted just as much to let things keep going. "We've got things to do, huh?" 

Jim nodded in answer to the younger man's breathy question, rubbing their foreheads together. "Unfortunatly, yeah," he whispered. He smiled, though, and resituated their position to bring their lips near again. "So how did tonight's contender do?" 

Blair shook with silent laughter. "I do believe he did quite well," he answered, letting their lips meet again for a quick moment, an unwanted valediction as they began to untangle themselves. Jim felt his face being held again between strong hands, and he met the glassy eyes. "I think we may be able to waive a couple of the other tests and head straight for the final exam." 

"Oh, is this one of those accelerated courses?" 

"Yup, self-paced, but with large rewards to get things done real quick." Blair planted another peck to Jim's still tingling lips, and rose. "But I've got a mid-term, you've got reports, and we've got time later." Jim squeezed the hand that he caught tenderly. Yup, they had time later. It could wait, and would. 

* * *

Jim was paged early the next morning, and left before ever seeing his roommate. He did look in on the younger man, finding him still clothed in his jeans and shirt from the night before, wrapped up in a thermal blanket. Why he wasn't shivering, Jim wasn't sure, though he could guess. He himself still felt a certain warmth near the surface after what had happened late last night, and he'd closed the door quietly with a smile. Setting up the coffee maker to brew an extra strong batch for Blair, he then left a note saying good luck and he'd see him later. 

Amazingly, he'd actually finished two reports the night before, somehow finding it in himself the strength to put aside that...kiss...and do what was needed. Kiss. That still didn't seem to be the right word to describe what had occured last night. True, two sets of lips had touched rather affectionatly, but he wanted a more descriptive word. What they had done was more complex, more spectacular than that little four letter word. Then again, it was just as simple as that four letter word. It had been beautiful, passionate, unbelievable, and had left him wanting more, yet patience had also been learned at that moment their lips parted the last time, and he knew he could wait. /Not for long, though,/ Jim thought to himself as he entered the bullpen. 

"Jim, Simon wants you in his office," Rhonda called from her desk, hand over her phone. He nodded and smiled, and she returned it. "Good morning, I see," she stated as he walked by. He replied with a wink as he opened his Captain's door and entered. He missed the suspecting smile from behind as the secretary returned to her phone call. 

"You wanted me, sir," Jim said as he approached Simon's desk. Simon held up a staying hand, stopping the detective, who pulled out a chair and sat. 

A few moments passed, then Simon signed something, dropped the pen, and looked up at his officer. "Why so happy?" Jim asked when he saw the wide smile on his friend's face. 

"Just signed off the last of Darryl's tuition bill. Even with all of the hassle with the university getting the damn thing right, I can't help but smile about signing something like that. Even if it is _that_ big." Jim nodded knowlingly, and motioned with his head at the check. "Oh, you don't want to know how big. _I_ don't want to know, but it's worth it." 

"Even if he gives up his full ride to Duke to go to Rainier?" 

"Hey, this way I get to keep him closer a little while longer." They nodded together, and Simon stretched for his inbox. "Got a new one. Some one arrested last night claims to have information in the Peterson homocide and is willing to talk if we get his most recent charge of possession reduced to a misdemeanor." 

Jim opened the file and scanned it. "This'll probably only get charged as a misdemeanor once the D.A. sees it anyway. Oh, wait, wow, check out those priors." He whistled absently as he read the list of previous arrests and convictions, smiling slightly. 

"What has you so cheery?" Simon was reclining in his chair, eyeing his friend suspiciously. 

"Huh? Oh, nothing, just had a good night," he offered smoothly, meeting the brown gaze. 

"Good night?" 

"Great night. I got two reports done, and discovered something important. The former are out on my desk, and you'll have to wait for the latter." Jim stood and headed for the door. "I'll go interview this guy, see what I can get. Have a good day." 

Simon was silent for a split second before spitting out, "Have Rhonda bring me those files!" 

Jim snickered as he looked to the blonde woman watching him. "You heard the man," he said. 

Rhonda shook her head disbelievingly. "You cops are so lazy." 

"And you secretaries keep us on our feet. Thank you," he replied, giving her a squeeze on the arm as she reached for his files. 

"No problem, and don't you ever forget that little bit of information." She walked over to the Captain's office and entered it. 

Jim's hearing dialed up unintentionally at that moment, and he caught the non-discussion in the other room. 

"Do you think..?" Rhonda started. 

"No, I don't think, I know," Simon answered confidently. Jim kept his eyes down and didn't even try to control the content smile that flowed over his face. 

* * *

Jim's desk phone rang around noon, pulling him away from his case notes. "Ellison." 

"Hey Jim, I'm not going to be able to come in." Blair sounded tired and overwhelmed but happy nonetheless. 

"How'd your test go?" Jim heard the giggle on the other end of the phone and continued. "You're theory prove true?" 

"Weellll, I'd say I did pretty good. It'll do." The younger man spoke provactively, a hint of his intentions for later that night clear. 

"We going to exlore my prospects again tonight?" Jim said, his voice dropping, not to prevent anyone else to hear him, but to get his own desire across. 

"Yup. Have a midterm in Investigation tomorrow, as a matter of fact. Could make for some interesting procedural discussions, you think?" 

Jim laughed, switching the phone to his other side and reclining slightly. "Then I guess I'll see you tonight. What should we do for dinner?" 

"I'll be home before you, and I'll throw something simple together. Cool?" 

"Cool." They allowed the quiet between them to float a moment, listening to each other's breath, and Jim searched for the other man's heartbeat. It was calm, a healthy, comforting thump that eased any hesitation he might possibly have been feeling about the recent fluctuation in their relationship. "Have a good day, and study." 

"Yessir," Blair complied. "You too. Take it easy." 

"Bye." He felt as much as heard the disconnection the click of the phone signaled. Settling the reciever down, he turned back to the information he'd gotten from the interview of a pothead this morning. His eyes were still burning from the strong residual scent of marijuana, but it had been worth it. An arrest seemed imminent. Now if only he could wipe the ridiculous smile off of his face and get to work again. 

* * *

Shortly after seven that evening, the smell of tomatoes and herbs and olive oil hit his nose as he climbed out of the truck. Looking up, Jim could see the balcony doors on the third floor opened wide, letting in the warm breeze of dusk. He could hear the low sounds of Dave Matthews floating down to him, and he continued to the door and up the stairs. 

The front door was unlocked and open a crack, so he slowly pushed it in and caught sight of his roommate bouncing around and singing softly with the music. He grinned as he watched the younger man dance around the room unawares, keeping up with the speeding lyrics. Continuing his journey inside, he closed the door behind him and threw his wallet and keys on the table loudly, grabbing Blair's attention. 

Wide eyes met his, and the younger man exclaimed, "Don't _do_ that!" He'd frozen in the kitchen, wooden spoon in the air on it's way to stir the red, bubbling sauce in the pot. "Jeez, man, coulda ended up with this shit all over me." 

Jim laughed lightly and moved into the kitchen to grab a beer. "Hey, I've got better timing than that. Give a guy some credit." He popped the cap and took a drink, watching the strong arm carefully blending in the herbs Blair had just sprinkled in the warming sauce. 

"Have you been studying today?" he asked, moving towards his roommate. 

Blair nailed Jim with suspicious regard as he watched him closing in. "Yes, I have. Mind you, I have quite a bit of experience in investigating already, but every little bit helps." 

"True, very true." The Sentinel was now in his Guides space, and his hand rose on it's own to play with a few wild curls. "I've got to work on one more report tonight so Simon can get off my back, then I think I'll just relax, stretch out on the couch for awhile." 

Turning back to his preparation, Blair nodded. "Sounds good. Think I'm gonna do some more studying right after dinner, just make sure I know my stuff, than maybe I'll join you." Jim watched the spoon as it was lifted to the luscious mouth and the tongue slipped out to lick the tip. "Here, you taste it, you're the one with the sensitive pallet." He turned and brought the thing to Jim's own lips. 

Eyes met, and Jim opened his mouth slowly, allowing the spoon to slide in. He closed his mouth around it, and Blair pulled it out just as slowly. The taste of oregano and basil and garlic and olive oil and tomatoes exploded across his taste buds, and he hummed deliciously. "It's perfect," he murmured, licking his lips seductively. He watched Blair watching him, and he smiled. "Wine?" he asked, putting his beer aside. 

"Yeah, good idea." Blair shook his head as if to clear it, and went to get the supplies. 

Dinner was spent eating side by side, standing at the kitchen island. They each only had one glass of wine, in large fishbowl glasses, remembering the work that still needed to be done afterwards. Elbows bumped, shoulders brushed, and hands touched easily, their companionship still second-nature to both of them. 

Soon Jim was settled back on the couch, a different file covering his lap, listening as Blair rustled around in his little room. He was doing two things at a time at the moment, reviewing his notes to prepare his finished report, and wondering why neither he nor Blair were feeling nervous. All he had to do was look a the younger man and know he was feeling no anxiety about the situation. Jim had to admit he was filling some, considering the fact that he was nearly obsessing about Blair not obsessing. At least it didn't seem like he was. 

/Stop it, old man. Just do your work and get your self available for later./ With that, he smiled, sighed, and got to it. 

* * *

"...will investigate the shooting. The officer has been suspended without pay until the investigation has concluded." The detective sighed as the news segued into a commercial break, mulling over the story he'd just seen. His cop instincts told him that it was likely the patrol officer that had shot the civilian hadn't done the right thing. The man he'd shot had been trying to commit suicide, and basically the young cop had helped him along. Jim just closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead, happy he hadn't spent much time on the streets. 

"Hey, what's up?" Blair was suddenly standing over him, blocking his view of the television. He looked up into the caring face, the blue-grey muted light shining in the big round eyes. 

"Nothing. How's the studying?" he countered, lacing his hands and sliding them behind his head. 

The full lips turned up at the corners just so much. "Oh, I think I know that shit as well as I ever will. I'm one of the few that actually have to take this class after having done the exact thing I'm supposed to be learning for years." 

Jim's chest rumbled with low laughter. "Darwin, that made almost no sense." 

"Hey, it's midterms. I get even more incoherent at times like this. You should know this already. You were around while I wrote my diss." 

"Oh yeah, I seem to remember a certain curly haired anthropologist bouncing off the walls from too much caffiene and no sleep. I was seriously tempted to sleep with a tranq dart under my pillow." Jim smirked at the sigh of frustration that emanated from the man still standing over him. The hand that hung loose at the younger man's side suddenly provided inspiration, and he reached out and grabbed it, pulling Blair down on top of him. 

"Ooof," Blair sounded as he landed on top of his roommate. "Wow, this a not-so-subtle hint to test some more prospects?" he asked quietly, squirming to get his hands out from between them to frame Jim's face. "Interesting way to begin an investigation. Think I'm gonna have to share this one with my classmates," he murmured, lips once again moving closer. 

It was like a complete replay of the night before, save for the slightly different position. "Do whatever you like, just don't share your case notes with them, okay?" He got a snicker for that, then a tongue in his mouth that made him forget what he'd just said. 

/Nope, no hesitation whatsoever./ He wondered how he was still able to put any thoughts in any meaningful pattern, until Blair moaned into his mouth. The gracefull hands slid from his face to grip his hair passionatly, and he brought his own arms to pin the smaller man to him tightly, receiving another delectable groan from the man sprawled on top of him. 

Teeth clicked together, and they parted for a moment, trying to catch their breath, leaning forehead against forehead. Blair's tongue snuck back out to wet his lips, and he dove back down. Mouths slanted across each other, allowing tongues to wrestle wetly. But instead of winning the match, they simply wanted to provide as much pleasure to their partner, and of course to enjoy themselves just as much. 

Jim's hands once again chose between the thick, silken hair and massaging the dip of lower back. The caress had Blair slowly writhing against him, teasing him with his entire body as he cradled his head tenderly. One hand moved down Jim's neck, around to the front, following the neckline of the t-shirt he wore. The hand slid further, over the shirt and down to his chest. Jim arched into the touch, using the hand in Blair's hair to push their mouths even closer together. This kiss was unlike any he'd ever encountered before, and he felt the need to thank someone or something for giving him this unbelievable gift. When fingers finally tweaked his nipple through his shirt, he pulled away from Blair, panting heavily. 

"Thank you," he breathed heavily. 

Blair was just as short as breath as he was, and his eyes asked the question for him in the near darkness: "For what?" 

"For this, for all of it. I don't know, just, thank you," he stammered as the finger on his nipple continued to tantalize. "What exactly are we gonna check into for my contender status tonight?" he inquired, trying to be serious and failing miserably once Blair's tongue licked the tip of his nose. 

"I hadn't thought about it. Right now I just really want to get this fucking t-shirt off you." The husky voice geared Jim into action and he pushed Blair up so he was straddling Jim's waist. 

"Fine, it's off, but you too," he said as the cotton was ripped over his head, happy to see the other man's shirt following his soon after. 

"No problem." Blair grabbed his head again and kissed him in this new position, sitting on his thighs and stradling the heat Jim felt building in his lower body. As chests met, the two men growled in unison, the vibration moving through their bodies. The student pulled back then, looking down to Jim's body. "God, I somehow knew that would only get more tasty-looking the closer to it I got," he muttered as he pushed Jim back down to the couch. 

The Sentinel's own hands came up to rest on the furred body, tormenting a nipple lightly with his thumb. "You're not so bad yourself, babe," he said, sliding the other hand through the fine hair and down to the flat stomach then around to the strong back. "Not bad at all." He pulled Blair back down to him, and again they kissed. 

He could feel the large callused hands slide over his pecs, pinching the nubs there reflexively, and his body tightened in response. Blair's tongue was now working at owning his mouth and he was happy to allow the victory. The rich lips slid away from his and down his jaw to his neck, tongue drawing unidentifiable pictures on his hot skin. He let it continue down, releasing his grip on the slithering body to allow greater movement. Blair mumbled something that the Sentinel was too out of it to pick up, and suddenly his left nipple was drawn into the sauna of Blair Sandburg's mouth. 

"Shit, Chief," he moaned, bringing both hands up to run through the springy hair that obscured his view of the beautiful face. The younger man sure as hell knew what he was doing it, and once again Jim was overtaken with the need to give thanks. "Oh god, thankyouthankyouthankyou," he droned, not missing the giggle that slipped out from somewhere over his chest. 

"Jim, man, you are too funny," commented the anthropologist as he switched sides and latched onto the lonely and as yet unloved other nipple. 

Without really thinking, Jim's hand traveled down the planes of milky soft skin to the curve of buttocks he couldn't see over Blair's head and squeezed through the thick blue jeans. Blair froze, body shaking in what Jim knew was anticipation. 

"What do you want?" the older man asked when deep blue eyes met his own half-lidded ones. The angled jaw, high cheekbones, swollen lips, all gleaming sweatily in the light from the still on television. "Anything, everything, every prospect you want to test for, it's yours." 

Blair swallowed the words with a gulp, smiling at the persistent joke. "I think I'm gonna have to spread this testing out a little. I do have to get up tomorrow, as do you, and I believe it would be best to discover your prospective humping techniques right now." 

They laughed together as Jim nodded. "Good idea. Besides, tomorrow's a friday, nothing to do the next morning, gives us lots of time to gaurentee you an A on whatever midterm you have next week." 

The younger man had moved to a sitting position again. "Ahh, but I don't have any next week," he pouted. 

"Hey, early start on those finals, then." Jim punctuated his suggestion with a bucking of his hips, and the pout fell away. "Come on, get these things off." He stretched for the button-fly on the smaller man's jeans, dodging the hands that went to work on his own snap and zipper. Blair had to stand to pull his jeans off and to help Jim with his, boxers mysteriously coming off without any work. 

"Damn, man, it's not fair." Blair's hand moved out to run down one of powerful thigh as Jim watched. 

"What's not?" 

"It's not fair to keep all of this ripped body to myself," he said, locking gazes with the older man. "But then again, I've never been good at sharing," and he pounced. 

Jim decided Blair must have the greatest aim in the fucking world, because when he landed, their previously completely ignored cocks came into contact instantly. They froze. "Oh god," said two voices as one, sucking in air like they were scared of never knowing it again. 

"Shit, oh shit," Blair muttered, clenching his fists on Jim's shoulders. The Sentinel grabbed the face that wasn't looking at him yet and forced eye contact. Immediatly Blair calmed, smile captivating and seductive. "Oh, shit, do you feel good," he moaned as Jim's hands slid down his back to the round ass again. 

"So do you, baby," he whispered as he used his new handhold to begin a slow rocking motion. The hardness between them fit together perfectly, senstive skin already slick with precum and sweat. They couldn't have broken their locked gaze if they tried, Jim was positive of that, unless they kissed again. 

/Oh, you are a mindreader, sweetheart,/ he thought to himself as his Guide sought out his lips again. The rocking motion gave them just enough leverage to make the kiss passionate without being overpowering, and they continued wrestling mouths while slowly building up speed. 

The burn began somewhere in Jim's belly, and languidly made it's way down. The Sentinel could feel the other man's cock enlarging those last few crucial millimeters in size, and tore his mouth away. He used the opportunity to watch the beautiful face of his new lover crease with expectancy, feel the matching tension in the slim body above him as they undulated together. Blair's chin hung low to allow the harsh breaths escape, eyes growing impossibly larger as orgasm approached. 

"Shit, fuck, oh god," Blair repeated over and over, body thrusting harder each second. 

"Dammit Chief, where did you get that vocabulary?" Jim joked breathlessly as his own body rushed towards the end. 

"Naomi, where do you think," was the reply, followed by a gasp and wail that could barely make it past his throat. 

Blair's rocking grew in speed as he came, semen easing the way for him to slide against the larger man. Jim felt the tingle grow into a full clench, and he came, bucking up hard against the man on top of him. He grabbed the curly hair again, dragging the succulent lips back to him. They rode out the climax, mouths locked together as their hips slowed their own grind. 

Jim's eyes had closed in exhaustion as their lips disconnected, and he felt Blair's head heavily against his still heaving chest. The hand on his flank was calming, prompting him to do the same on his lover's back. A few minutes were spent enjoying the feel of the other's cooling body. 

"Hey, big guy, don't leave me yet," Blair whispered close to his face. Jim's eyes opened to see the flushed sight above. "I'm gonna go get something to clean up with. Don't go to sleep yet, okay?" All he could do was nod, which Blair accepted gladly and dropped a kiss to lax lips. 

Withing moments, he felt a warm cloth against his groin and lower stomach. He peered down to see Blair carefully rinsing off the now gooey substance, and his hand reached out to tug on a curl. "So, how's it looking?" 

Blair regarded him a moment before rolling his eyes and grinning. "Oh, I think you've got definite contender status, man." He set the cloth on the coffee table and turned back to Jim. "You gonna sleep there?" 

"I don't think I can move," Jim mumbled. "What about you?" 

The naked shoulders shrugged. "Don't know. Bed may be more comfortable, but somehow..." he trailed off, looking at his own hand at his rubbed Jim's stomach. 

/Oh, god, say it, Ellison, just say it./ "Come here, Chief," he said, pulling Blair back to his earlier perch on top. /That's not what you were supposed to say!/ he chided himself. 

"You sure?" the younger man whispered. 

Jim just nodded, easing the head down for a quick kiss on red, puffy lips then settling it on his chest. Both men were out before either thought about a blanket. 

* * *

Jim woke up to the sound of the coffee maker steaming the last few degrees of heat into it's contents. He stretched languidly on the barely long enough couch, discovering the blanket that usually lay on the back of the loveseat was covering the lower half of his body. Blair was whistling cheerfully in the bathroom, and the Sentinel could hear the sound of terrycloth against hair. He allowed the couch to cradle him as he listened to the happy sounds of his lover in the other room, and soon found himself dozing again. 

"Jim, come on, man, you gotta go to work." He opened his eyes to see Blair sitting on the back of the couch, leaning over him and rubbing his head. "Morning," the young man said when their gazes met. 

"Morning. You ready for today's exam?" Jim asked, a tired but smug look lighting his face. 

Blair smiled and nodded. "Oh yeah, thanks to you." He remained petting Jim's head for a moment, then spoke again. "I've got to get going," he said sadly. 

The Sentinel's acknowledgement of his announcement was grabbing the hand on his head and pulling his Guide over the back and down on top of him. "Hope you can stand morning breath," he mumbled right before he gave the younger man a kiss that said both good morning and have a good day, all at once. 

The lazy embrace and slide of tongues continued for long moments, nothing really arousing about it, just comfortable and sensous and much more than simply enjoyable. Once they parted, and only slightly heavy breathing could be heard, Blair pleasured his Sentinel with a dazzling smile from above. Their lips met briefly a second time, and Blair pushed himself off of the larger man. "See you later at the station?" he clarified. 

"Only if you can make it. Study comes first, kiddo." Jim pulled himself up, wrapping the blanket around his naked waste. 

"Okay, _dad_ ," Sandburg shot back as he hefted his back pack to his shoulder. "I'll call if I can't be there." 

"Sounds good." Jim moved to open the door, and was awarded with a kiss to the center of his chest for his efforts as the younger man slipped by. 

"Later man." 

"Later." He shut the door behind Blair and made his way to the shower, dropping the blanket back on the couch, and picking up the tune he'd heard Blair whistling earlier. 

* * *

"This Rivers guy claims Peterson can be found at that dive out on Hennesey, I already forget the name of the place," Jim trailed off, bending over to check his notes again. 

"The Raceway," Rafe offered. When the other three officers turned to him eagerly, he shrugged. "Been there before, informant refused to meet me anywhere else. The place is truly frightening." 

"Maybe you should pick up this guy," Jim replied. "You seem to know this place." 

"I've been there once, one time, couldn't get the smell out for days." Rafe shook his head emphatically. "You get him, it's your case." 

"Actually, I want both teams there. This guy got away once already from a street officer. He gets past four detectives, or rather three and a speedy anthropologist, he deserves to go free." Simon sat behind his desk as usual, looking over his copies of Jim's file. "I want this guy, and you four are bringing him in tomorrow night, got it?" 

Henri waved his hands defensively. "Yeah, we got it, cap. Mind you I had a date, and you may want to prepare for a call from a very angry black woman who has been stood up twice already," he warned sarcastically. 

"Brown, get out. Take your partner with you. I'll give you Ellison in a few. Out, and close the door behind you." Banks shooed his second best team out of the office and turned his attention to the remaining detective. "Okay, what did Sandburg slip in your morning orange juice." 

Jim squinted at his Captain inquisitively. "Sorry, sir?" 

"Give me some credit here, Jim. You don't smile this much for so long for no reason. What's going on?" 

"What did I tell you yesterday?" Jim returned. 

"That I'd have to wait until later for you to share the news of your _discovery_ with me. It's later, I'm ordering you to tell me." 

"Oh really?" Jim smiled widely, laughing at the older man. "So this is an official order from Captain to subordinate?" 

"Yes. Tell me." 

"I really should write a report, shouldn't I then? Make it official and everything." Simon started cutting him off, frustration emanating from the man's face. "No, really, I should, make it part of the public record, so on and so forth." 

"Ellison, fine, fine, I'll wait. I'd rather hear it from you than from a report." 

"That's what I thought. I'm going to go out and start planning this stakeout, okay, sir?" 

"Can I get a hint?" Simon was now leaning on his elbows expectantly. 

"How about this," Jim began. Smiling slyly, he explained, "You remember what you and Rhonda said when she brought you my files yesterday? 'Do you think', 'I don't think, I know'. A nice non-discussion?" Simon nodded, somewhat embaressed. "Well, you're right, you know." With that, Jim left the office with a stunned Police Captain frozen in his seat, staring after his best detective. "I'll get back to you when Rafe and H and I have set things up." 

Finding the other two officers in the break room, he was just barely able to wipe the hysterical smile off his face and get to business. 

* * *

Blair's backpack proceeded him into the apartment that evening, followed by a growling, curly headed devil who stalked around his partner and straight to the kitchen. Once the younger man had drank half of the bottle of beer, he sighed and acknowledged the other man's presence. 

"Sorry. I'm just a little...pissed off, basically." 

Jim was slicing chicken at the kitchen island's cutting board, having been inspired to stir fry that night. "Pissed off? What, you fail your midterm this morning?" 

"No, I aced that sucker, thank you," Blair said, moving closer in reflection of what Jim had done to him the night before. "Thank you very much," he repeated, entering Jim's space smoothly. 

Putting the knife aside, Jim turned to look down at the smaller man. "You are more than welcome." Not wanting to get raw chicken juice all over the young man, he simply looked down and touched his lips lightly to Blair's. Pulling back, he realized he hadn't even thought about what he was doing. The younger man didn't seem to mind, and Jim licked his lips, savoring the taste of Blair and beer and coffee. 

Blair's eyes just looked up at him, smiling lazily. But the smile disappeared to be replaced by a full lipped pout. "Mona, my Crime prof, reminded me we have a paper due next Monday. I'd totally forgotten about it. She assigned it like two weeks ago, and I totally flaked." 

"Sounds about right," the older man joked, returning to his chicken to drop it in the heating pan. "So I'm guessing our weekend is going to be limited in it's prospective search?" 

"Yeah. I can do it no problem, I just don't want to." Blair sighed, twisting to lean back against the counter. 

"Oh shit," Jim muttered, remembering the stakeout. "I'm gonna need you saturday night. Damn." 

"Huh?" 

"Got a tip on Peterson. He hangs out at The Raceway on Saturday, and we're going to try and pick him up." Jim saw the look of question on Blair's face. "Killed his brother, no motive, been trying to find this guy for almost a month?" Blair nodded as he was reminded. 

"Hey, it's cool. I can take my notes with me, can't I?" 

"Yeah." 

"Man, all I wanted to do was lay in bed all weekend. I hate when real life rears it's ugly head." Blair walked to throw his empty bottle in the recycling and returned to stand next to the cook. "Don't have to do anything tonight though, do we?" 

Jim smiled as he shifted the chicken around in the pan, listening to it pop and sizzle. "No, nothing seems to be on the docket for tonight, Chief," he said, glancing over to the man who approached him again. 

"Cool. Then we can eat, rest a little, and...see where the evening takes us?" Blair's hand snuck out and snagged a piece of diced yellow bell pepper. 

"Don't. Go stretch out or something. Get outta my kitchen, kid," Jim scorned lightly, shooing the kid out with a spatula. "I'll bring it to you." 

Blair's eyes went wide with mock horror. "You mean...eat in the living room?" he staged whispered. The older man's raised eyebrow sent him into the living room the easiest way: over the back of the couch with a leaping jump. 

Dropping the vegetables into the chicken, he glanced over to check what was on the television Blair had switched on. The young man seemed to have instantly gotten involved with some sort of anchient history special on some channel. Jim caught something about Charlemagne and an angel vision before turning back to his cooking. 

"Okay, here you go," Jim stated, handing Blair a large plate, pulling the academic out of the past and into the present and their living room. "Another beer?" 

Nodding, Blair scooted forward on the couch and pulled the coffee table closer so he could set his plate down and eat hunched over it. After the first bite, he murmured his pleasure with the meal. "This is great, big guy," he mumbled around a mouthful. 

"And you like to believe I'm just about useless in the kitchen," Jim retorted, handing Blair the open bottle and settling next to him on the couch, leaning over his own plate and taking a forkful. "Mmmm, I have to say it is pretty good." 

Blair chuckled at Jim's cockiness as they continued to eat, watching the rest of Charlemagne's reign. 

Jim was beyond comfortable with the position he was in. The two of them weren't sitting any closer than usual, and if what had happened in the last few days hadn't, nothin would seem at all out of sorts. /It's just the fact that I have this overriding desire to jump him and tear his clothes off. And even more, now I know he won't push me away./ Finishing the last few bites of chicken and peppers, he wiped his mouth with the napkin near by and leaned back, stretching his long legs as much as he could. The coffee table was hampering his efforts somewhat with being so close. 

The younger man finished soon thereafter, and seeing Jim's slightly cramped position, used his own feet to push the table away. He brought his beer with him as he leaned back beside the larger man, matching the fully stretched posture. Jim could see the sideways glances, a minute amount of hesitation apparent. Lifting the arm between them, he stretched his strong limb across Blair's shoulders, pulling the man closer. He smiled as the curly mass came to rest against his side. In this position, they watched a special on pyramids, Blair speaking only when he had something of interest to interject. 

"Let's take these to the kitchen Chief," Jim said quietly once the television was off an hour later. Blair agreed and followed him with his own dishes, and they left them in the sink. They moved around each other wordlessly, and Jim could feel and smell the nervousness the younger man was exuding. 

He stopped them both from moving, carefully gripping the slender shouders from behind. "Relax, Blair, we don't actually _have_ to do anything." 

Blair turned under the loose grip and looked into Jim's eyes in the shadowed light of the kitchen. "I know that. I want to. I'm just..." 

"Nervous? I know. YOu forget I can smell it," Jim reminded him. 

"No, I didn't forget. I've never actually done what I think I want...no, what I _know_ I want to do tonight. Got close, but it didn't happen." 

Jim slid closer to him slightly. "I want to also, but only if you think you can handle it." 

Blair sighed as Jim's hand came up to cup his cheek, and their lips met briefly. "Hmmm, I can handle it. But it's new, and just because I'm into change, doesn't mean I can't get a little freaked by it." 

"Understandable," replied Jim, kissing the forehead before him. "What do you actually want to happen tonight sweetheart?" 

The endearment came out easily, and Blair smiled at it. "I want to know what it feels like to be made love to. I want you inside me. I've always wondered, and know I just want you that close to me, as close as you could possibly be to being a part of me." 

This time their lips met a bit more passionatly, as Jim realized how turned on he'd become just by listening to the other man describe what he wanted. They held on to each other tightly as their mouths mated, their bodies rousing to the idea of making love. /Oh, god, it's about fucking time,/ Jim thought, and forced them to part. 

At Blair's growl of nonfulfillment, he smiled. "Shhh, I want to slow down. Let's get ready, and then we can go to bed." 

Breathing deeply through his nose to calm himself, the younger man jerked his head slightly. "Okay. I can do that." 

"Ten minutes?" Jim whispered as he took Blair's lips with his own yet again. 

"Ten minutes. Oh man, I can't believe I'm practically making a date for ten minutes from now for this kind of thing." Blair scrubbed his face roughly with both hands, then looked up again. "You know, I don't think I'm going to have to worry about searching for another contender." 

"Should I take that as a compliment or a threat?" Jim inquired happily. He caressed the side of the divine face, watching the eyes twinkle and shine with love and lust and elation. 

"Take it however you like, and I'll see you in about ten minutes." Blair extracted himself from the hold and disappeared into the dark corners of his room. 

Seeing his chance, Jim ran for the bathroom, just beating his roommate by seconds. "Age before Beauty, Chief." 

* * *

With two minutes left before he expected Sandburg to arrive, Jim stood at the foot of his bed, staring at the large rectangular object. /What the hell is going on!?/ He was frozen where he stood. Just a few days ago, the most action this bed had seen was late night masturbations, brought on by the very man he was about to provide said "action" with. Finally, he was feeling something... /What? Out of sorts? Scared to hell? How about out of my fucking mind!?/ 

The first thing he'd done once arriving upstairs had been to check for the needed supplies in his nighttable drawer. Then it had occured to him what those supplies were, and that they were actually about to be used. /This isn't a first time for you, detective. Relax, for christ's sake./ He shook his head, closing his eyes against the sight of the dark blue bedding, smiling at his own ridiculous apprehension, remembering what Blair had said. 

/This is new to him. Oh, god, not too much pressure there,/ he thought. /Just remember to go slow, keep him relaxed, and keep him with you./ The last word brought an serene grin to his face. /Keep him with you, close. Think that'll be real easy./ 

"What you smirking at, man?" Blair stood at the top of the stairs, leaning almost shyly against the railing. He still wore his jeans and t-shirt, but was barefoot and very calm. /Probably used five of those minutes to meditate,/ Jim chided silently. 

"I'm not smirking. Just thinking." He held out his hand to his Guide, and Blair stepped up and took it willingly. They pulled each other closer. "Just thinking about what's about to happen. I want to tell you something before we start, okay?" Waiting until Blair nodded acknowledgement, he continued. "If you want to stop at anytime, you tell me. It's okay to just stop what we're doing and do something else if we have to. And I'm retaining the right to stop us also, if I think something is going to hurt you or if I feel you're holding anything back." 

Blair stared at him, processing everything he was being told. Jim could see the understanding in the big blues. "I gotcha. Let's just take it slow. I can do that. But, to be honest," he persisted, stepping back and reaching for Jim's shirt, "I'm not worried about anything. You won't hurt me. You won't allow it. I know you too well." His face was open and honest as his hands began to pull up on the tight royal blue shirt still covering Jim's upper body. 

"Oh, you think so?" Jim rejoined, lifting his arms and aiding in pulling it off. 

"Yeah, I do. I don't have it in me to hurt you in any way, and therefore, I'm confident the same goes for you." The red shirt he'd been wearing joined Jim's on the floor, and both men began on their jeans. 

Jim listened to the younger man speaking, and as he unbuttoned his black jeans, he leaned forward and laid his lips on Blair's. They kissed slowly as they peeled the thick cotton off of each other until they stood only in boxer shorts, and at that point Jim pulled the smaller man against him. 

"You know, I think you may just be right, sweetheart," he whispered in Blair's hair, near the ear hidden there. His hands slid up and down the strong back and the narrow waist while his tongue got busy familiarizing itself with the soft shell of ear. Blair's own hands were clutching his shoulder blades, a constant grip that only tightened with each swipe of his tongue. 

He moved his mouth down to the shoulder, mouthing the sweet skin from the neck to the bony protrusion at the tip. Feeling a wet heat on his own shoulder, a slick tongue following his clavicle, he shivered and bit gently on the heated skin under his mouth. "We're going to go slow, and I'm going to keep you relaxed, okay?" he spoke softly, running his arms around the trim waist and lifting. He kneaded the boxer clad cheeks and turned, lowering the body he held to the bed. "Scoot up," he ordered softly, taking hold of the waist band of the thin cotton covering, he watched as Blair slithered out of them and up the bed. 

"You are a sight, beautiful," Jim murmured, gazing at the lithe body covered in fine, dark hair. He followed the triangle of fur down to the stiffening organ surrounded by even more dense hair. 

Sliding his own underwear off, he listened to the audible groan as his body was revealed fully to this man for the second time. "Wow, you're a lot bigger than I remember," was the muttered comment. 

"Bigger in what way?" Jim realized somewhat self-consciously that he was posing, hands on hips and head tilted slightly in interest. 

Blair's eyes slowly ran up his frame, and took a moment to meet his. "Well, besides being a whole lot more intimidating standing over me like that," he explained, eyes dropping back down, "that's a whole lot bigger than I remember it being last night." 

"You nervous?" Jim inquired, leaning forward to crawl up the bed, straddling the smaller man. 

A shake of the head and a nervous smile. "Oh course," came the contradictory answer. "I wouldn't be me, let alone human, if I wasn't. It's just all a little bit more daunting knowing that thing is supposedly going to be _inside_ me." 

Jim came to a stop, face even with Blair's. "Well, I'm no less intimidated thinking about that beautiful tool of yours being inside of me." He ducked down and fit their lips together, and rolled to where they were both on their sides. 

Blair's arms came up and held on to him for dear life; at least that's how it felt to Jim as his lungs were constricted by deceptively strong arms. He couldn't help but wonder what had gotten the other man so intense so suddenly, and rode out the kiss patiently. 

"You want to do that?" Blair asked, huffing deeply against his face. 

"Hell yeah. You seemed so intent on going first, and I'm happy to oblige. But when you've experienced recieving, you'll see why I will want you to take me sometime. Both top and bottom have their plusses, you'll see." 

The deep blue eyes were wide with awe, and Blair licked those full, delicious lips. "Shit yeah, I can't wait." 

"But you're gonna have to, cause I'm gonna go real slow." Jim rolled them back over, ending up back on top, locking their lips together as he fit their groins together. Blair's legs wrapped around his thighs deliberately, tightening their closeness even more. "At least I know you've done this before," he muttered just before diving back into that amazing mouth again. 

Strong hands were kneading his shoulder blades and skimming down to his ass to squeeze. /Definetely not inexperienced, or inhibited,/ he thought to himself as he moved away from the lips he believed he could live on forever to lick down the jaw bone. He mouthed the Adam's apple in the column of neck, moving across and down to the muscle connecting strong shoulder to slender neck. 

"Ummm, how slow are we going to go?" Blair moaned, touching his lips to Jim's neck, the only thing he could easily reach at that point. 

"Good question," he answered, moving back to Blair's lips. "I'm not sure how long I can draw this out." His tongue snuck back into the wet cavern quickly, then he dragged over the lips and down the chin, down the long neck and between the collar bones to the flat sternum. "We may just have to do the preparation slowly. I get the sneaking suspicion it may not take a whole lot to make either of us come right now." 

Blair snickered agreeably. "No shit, big guy," he said, then snapped his mouth shut when something wet and thick touched a nipple. 

Jim lavished the tender bud, wetting then sucking it between is teeth to nibble lightly. One hand rolled and pinched the other one as his other slipped lower to fondle the hard cock that had been poking into his lower belly. He fisted the organ, stroking it as expertly as he was manipulating the younger man's chest. "Jim, that's not gonna help me last any longer," growled Blair, no doubt through clenched teeth. 

"It might help you if you come first, relax even more." Blair grabbed his hair at that point and ripped his mouth from the nipple he'd been soliciting. 

"Uh uh, I don't know why that won't work, but it just won't, okay?" Blair was gasping, looking dangerously aroused when Jim saw his face. "Please, we can do this foreplay thing afterwards, or the next time. I'm too strung up right now. I want you in me, please," he begged. 

Jim couldn't help but chuckle as he listened to the younger man plead. "Okay, but I'm not speeding this up, got it?" 

"No problem, just hurry up and prepare me, or whatever!" Blair glared at him when he laughed out right, and missed the hand that slipped down to grab the larger man's penis. 

The slow stroking brought Jim back down to earth, and motivated him. "You can stop that now," he ordered, rolling over and reaching into the drawer beside the bed. Looking back over, Jim caught sight of the heaving chest and the gaping mouth. "God, you are breath-taking," he muttered, rising over the overly stimulated student. 

The breathing caught slightly, and glazed blue eyes peered into his. "So are you, breath-taking, literally," Blair grumbled. "Can I stay on my back?" 

Nodding, Jim said, "Yes, but it may be easier on your side." 

"No, I want to be able to look at you. I don't know if I could do it without being able to see you." The Sentinel heard the timidity in the softly spoken words, and it endeared him to his new lover more than anything could have. Blair was having a slightly harder time with words at the moment, warming Jim's heart as he stumbled with the real meaning of what he was saying. 

"I want to make love to you with my eyes as much as my body, too, sweetheart." He lightly touched his lips to Blair's, and began to kiss his way down the trembling torso. He played with the hair on the stomach with his tongue, wetting and matting it down to the tight belly. 

"Will you get on with it, man!" whined Blair. Jim chuckled, sucking for a moment on the taught stomach, then continuing down. Reaching the leaking cock and tight, curly hair, he inhaled deeply. "Don't even think it man. You do it, I'm gone," the younger man warned. 

Jim groaned disappointedly, fiddling with the tube of lubrication he'd nearly forgotten about to coat the middle finger on his right hand. "I think that's the next thing we're gonna have to try, Chief. We seem to be doing this somewhat out of order." 

"Says you," Blair grumbled. 

Putting the tube aside for a moment, Jim did resolve to at least taste Blair. He licked the silken head of the distended cock as he traced from underneath the ball sac to the opening of Blair's body. A smile graced Jim's face as an idea struck him, and he went with it. "Talk to me, baby." 

The prone man gasped, bringing his knees closer to his chest. "What do you mean, talk to you?" he whimpered, eyes closed tightly. 

Jim kissed the inside of one thigh to get the man's attention, and instructed Blair to look at him. "Talking often calms you down, and I want you as calm as you can be." He began to sink his finger past the tight ring of muscle, watching Blair's face twist in a mix of discomfort and gratification. "Besides, you claim to have been testing me, know it's my chance to test how well that astounding brain of yours does in situations like this." 

"You want to see...how well my brain does...when...I'm hornier...than I have ever been...in my life!?" Blair was astonished, and baffled beyond belief. "You love fucking with my mind, don't you?" 

Nodding and pushing his finger in farther, he added, "Yeah, although I think it may come in second to this pretty soon. Hell, it already does." Finger in as far as it would go, Jim repeated himself. "Just talk, tell me some fact you think I don't know, or have never thought about before." 

Blair's head fell back to the pillow, hands tightly clasping the back of his knees in expectation. Jim watched the face as he began a slow moving in and out of the tight hole, and he saw the sly smile on the anthropoligists face. /Oh, this should be good./ 

"Do you know...about the surv...survival value...of the orgasm." Blair was having a hard time saying more than a few words in one breath, but reared ahead as Jim's finger continued to stretch him. "It is, in fact...simply an automatic, unlearned... involuntary response to certain, specific...stimulation." 

"Oh really?" responded Jim, now watching his finger as it twisted and turned in the looosening hole. "Two fingers, babe, you okay?" 

Blair nodded emphatically, body thrumming with desire. "Yup... It takes no higher brain activity...it's all purely biological...which is good...considering where I am right now." The small joke made Jim smile as he coated his index and middle fingers and brought them to the shining rosebud. Slipping them in, he heard Blair's deep voice: "Unhhh, shit. The...sexual impulse, the more mental...side of the arousal...is still learned...and therefore varies from...person to person." 

The smaller man was accepting the scizzoring fingers inside of him easily, even considering how he was having a hard time with words. Jim began searching for the prostate, leaning over to mouth at the navel burried in dark hair. Blair sighed, the muscles in his body going almost liquid for a moment, then tensing immediatly. "Shit! Was that...that...damn, I..." 

"You're prostate. Having problems, babe?" Jim inquired innocently. He touched the button inside again a couple of times, feeling Blair shiver and hear him stifling a moan behind tight lips. "Now, don't do that, I love hearing you, what little I have," he teased, pulling his fingers out slowly. "One more finger." 

Blair nodded. "Where was I?" 

"Hell if I know," Jim smiled, liberally coating both his fingers and his cock so he wouldn't have to later. His own stroking made him even harder, and the want to be inside of the smaller body before him grew exponentially. "Oh, orgasms and their high survival value," he reminded Blair as he returned to the hole with three fingers. 

"Oh yeah, survival value. Oh shiiit," he moaned thickly as the three fingers slipped inside. Jim remembered what this had felt like the first time, when he was about the same age as the man he was doing this to. He wanted to share that story sometime, thinking how Blair would probably love the silliness of the entire event. He twisted his fingers inside the still slightly tight hole, leaning forward again to taste Blair's cock. 

"Aaaah, survival value!" the befuddled doctor exclaimed. "Biology made certain...that we would enjoy intercourse..." he attempted, apparently finding it hard to concentrate on his thoughts while three thick fingers pierced him. "...and therefore would want to...continue propagating the species...Biology's pretty smart that way ...guaranteeing the mating instinct would be...fulfilled," he trailed off as the fingers once again trailed along that nub inside. Jim smiled when the lithe body arched off the bed. "Oh, shit, Jim, hurry the fuck up!" 

/I do believe he's ready,/ he thought to himself, not able to talk for the fear of losing real control. Why using words would cause him to lose control, he didn't know, and didn't care. Kissing the inside of the thigh and licking the underside of Blair's purpling cock, he removed his fingers and rubbed the excess lube on his arousal. 

He moved up slightly, draping Blair's legs around his waist. "You okay sweetheart?" The curly head nodded frantically, white teeth nearly scoring the full lower lip. "Breathe, Blair, breathe." Anxiously aiming his cock at the beautiful portal to the beautiful body, he began carefully pushing in. The tight first ring gave easily, testimony to how relaxed Blair in fact was. 

"Oh, my god," Blair moaned, face lax in joy and only a little pain. "Keep going, oh god, holy _shit_." The younger man reached up, resting his palms against Jim's pecs, unconsciously playing with the tight nipples under his fingers. The extra sensation kept Jim pushing ahead, and soon he was burried fully inside the younger man's body. 

Stilling for a moment to allow both men to get used to the feeling, Jim opened his eyes he'd closed unintentionally, and looked down at where their bodies met. "Oh god, fuck, Chief, I'm _inside_ you, Blair," he mumbled. 

"Thank you, I didn't notice. And god only knows I'm...enjoying that simple...gesture, but I'd kill for a little...motion here, babe." Blair stretched up as much as he could in his position, gripping the strong shoulders and pulling Jim down. "Come on, Jim, move already." 

The larger man stretched his legs out behind him, pulling on Blair's hips as he layed down, making sure they remained connected. "If I move, it's gonna end. Why don't we just stay like this for awhile, say like the next few decades." Jim held Blair's head between both of his hands, sinking into the amazing thickness. Something Blair had recently said occured to him. "Mating instinct, Chief?" 

"Huh?" Blair's mouth was open, allowing for unhindered panting and moaning. "Oh, mating instinct and that...whole orgasmic survival...thing..." His voice hitched as Jim suddenly moved. "I guess that technically...doesn't apply to us...does it?" 

"Seeing as how one half of the mating-capable plumbing is missing? I'd say probably not," Jim responded, a groan following as the smooth silken slide around his cock convulsed. "You feel so good, baby," he whispered, bringing there lips together. 

Blair immediatly opened his mouth, fucking Jim's mouth as Jim did the same to him. Their tongues wrestled, teased, memorized pallet indentions, and traced sharp teeth. Jim could taste dinner, beer, the coffee the young man was living on recently, and primarily Blair. He could hear and feel the heartbeat, smell the semen dripping from both of them, and when he pulled back he saw the ethereal face caught in rapture. 

The legs around him tightened as Blair's eyes opened slowly. "Maybe we should go real slow, I want this to last...awhile," he moaned, pulling Jim's face down again. He kissed lips and cheekbones and chin, and pulled him closer so he could suck on an earlobe. Jim pulled one of his hands out of Blair's hair and slid it down the supple skin of Blair's side, feeling the flexing muscles. 

Using the slightly different position, Jim began reaching deeper inside the younger man, rotating his hips to sharpen his internal massage of the younger man. Unable to really target the prostate, he concentrated on simply moving, driving them both towards nirvana. Recalling Blair's last words ignited his craving, compelling him to take Blair faster, proclaim his real wish. 

"Nah, we'll just have...to do this again...real soon, baby," Jim said, whimpering when Blair tightened his muscles around Jim's cock. "Oh, yeah, you're a natural." 

"Why...thank you...sir," Blair replied, panting even heavier now, body quivering with each thrust. When Jim fisted his cock, he yelped, insides clenching once again. "Damn, shit, harder Jim, harder." 

"You're order is my command," came the reply, and he pushed himself up to his hands, centering his weight on his palms. The tingle began again, Jim's belly on fire as the hold on his organ constricted. He obliged Blair's request, taking advantage of the extra leverage and beginning to undulate faster and with more force. Blair began convulsing as Jim brought a hand to stroked the head and shaft of his penis. His body arched, neck muscles taut, mouth opened in a silent scream. Jim ran his thumb over the head, gathering the white beads collecting there, rubbing it into the satin length. 

The burn in his own groin was becoming unbearable. They thrust together harshly, both too out of breath to say much. Blair began slamming his fists against Jim's shoulders as if trying to tell him something, but he could barely scrape two usable brain cells together at the moment. The curve of body, the clench around his cock, the glide of the smaller man's cock in his fist so much stimulation. 

/Something...is wrong,/ he thought, yet was just capable enough to actually know nothing was wrong. The pummelling his shoulders were taking urged him on, pushing him foward, when he felt it; it was as if he _couldn't_ come. His entire body was on autopilot, and it occured to Jim, if it wasn't for the almost painfull pressure in his dick he'd be perfectly happy. Looking down, though, he thought different. /Oh, god, Blair, you gotta come, come on baby./ The younger man's face was tight with lack of release, and he could detect the amount of strain on the smaller body as he pumped the hard organ in his hand. 

"Shit, come for me sweetheart, come..." He was effectively cut off by Blair's wail of ecstacy and the pressure on his body, both from the legs around his waist and the channel his cock was still sliding in and out of. The smaller man's entire body contorted, and Jim finally exploded. He pounded into the still violently spasming body, screaming his own completion as he pumped what felt like gallon after gallon of semen into Blair. 

Jim floated down to earth slowly, the grasping body under him shaking, his own body weak from the intensity. He blindly groped for the full lips with his own, finding them and kissing Blair passionatly, deeply. Soon they parted again, still trying to catch their breath, drawing in lungfulls of oxygen. 

"Damn," Blair husked. "I don't think I can move. No, I _know_ I can't move." 

Chuckling, Jim agreed. "I don't think I can either." 

Blair's legs had fallen to the sides, but his hips were squeezed by strong thighs. "Good, no reason to quite yet." The younger man lifted a heavy hand and wiped Jim's brow, brushing back the hair plastered to his forehead again. "Keep the hair, man. I've been meaning to commpliment the new look." 

"Chief, it's been a couple of years," he pointed out, using one of his own hands to mirror Blair's motion. "And I'm begging you, don't ever cut this hair. I could learn to live without it, I just don't want to." 

"No problemo, big guy," he replied. 

"I'm gonna pull out now, sweetheart, it might be sore," Jim whispered. Blair frowned but nodded assent, cringing slightly as he was left empty. 

Jim rolled over on the bed, pulling the unresponsive but still awake body to him. "I need a nap," he mumbled. 

The body next to his shook with weak laughter. "'kay, old man," Blair yawned, stretching out beside him. He rested his head on Jim's chest and wrapped a leg over Jim's own. "It's gonna get cold real fast," he mentioned. 

"Pull the comforter over, it'll cover both of us," Jim mumbled, body falling quickly to sleep. 

Soon he felt Blair's head return to his chest, and something soft and cool wrap around him. Lips touched his chest, but all he could do in response was squeeze and moan lightly, then fall head first into darkness. 

* * *

"I want to give you a blow job next time." Blair's request brought Jim completely out of the sleepy fog he'd been well entrenched in. 

"Wha..." /That was coherent./ 

"Next time, I want to give you a blow job. I've only given three or four, but I liked doing it." The younger man was lying on top of him, apparently having crawled up during their nap. 

Checking the clock on his nighttable, Jim guessed they'd been out perhaps two hours. He had no reply for his lover, still trying to wake up. Able to lift his heavy arms, he did at least wrap the smaller man in a loose hug, pressing them closer. 

Jim cuddled the smaller body to him, curly head pillowed on his sweaty chest. His body was tingling still, riding the wave of the climax they'd reached together a couple hours ago, a first in more ways than one. The Sentinel doubted he'd ever gotten that hard or come that much in his life. Blair had appeared to have enjoyed it as much, if not more than he had. Who are you kidding? Sandburg was nearing seventh heaven, and all the time making sure I was right there with him. 

Blair giggled from his position sprawled out on top of Jim. "What..." the older man started, then attempted to wet his dry throat when the word came out as a croak. "What are you laughing at?" 

"Nothing," said the anthropologist muzzily. Jim squeezed him threateningly, and the laugh came again. "I was just thinking about my mother." 

"Naomi?" he clarified incredulously. 

"Oh, I'd just love to have her see this, me on top of you after getting the fucking of my life. Especially since I've never been fucked quite like that before." 

"The mouth only a mother could love," Jim muttered. "And why, praytell, are you bringing that beautiful, sexy woman into bed with us?" he teased. 

Blair slapped the flank under one of his hands. "God, Jim, don't you ever give up? Isn't one Sandburg good enough for you?" 

The deep blue eyes set in a sated face glared at him through sweaty, stringy hair, bringing a wry smile to his face. "Oh, I think one Sandburg may be too much for me. Now tell me why you're thinking about Naomi." 

Settling his head back down, Blair spoke. "I just can't help but wonder what she'd think about me sleeping with a cop, on top of living with and partnering with one on the streets. Probably think I'll have gone over to the Dark Side or something." 

"What does she think about your newest academic venture?" Jim asked, running a hand through the younger man's hair. After a few moments, he realized he wasn't getting an answer. It struck him what that meant. "You have told her, haven't you?" 

"Hell no I haven't told Naomi. Do you think I have a death wish?" 

"That's an interesting thing to say about your hippie mother," Jim replied, sinking his fingers farther in and caressing Blair's head as it rested against him. The younger man's breath puffed against his skin warmly, and he thought this alone felt amazing, compared to what they'd recently done. "How do you think she'll react?" 

"To my new choice of field of study? Oh, beautifully. I can just see it. You've never seen the woman really pissed off." 

"What was she when she came to the station that first time and bit Simon's head off?" Jim asked incredulously. 

"That was simple worry and a small amount of anger that my life had anything to do with the 'pigs'. This to her will likely be more along the lines of me going into the academy. She sometimes forgets I have an ethical objection to guns, and that there is a scholarly aspect to Criminal Justice." 

The larger man's chest rumbled, and he ran the index finger of his free hand down the bridge of Blair's nose, and said, "You've thought this out, huh." 

"Of course. Naomi may not have recieved as much institutional learning as her son, but she knows her stuff, and she knows how to argue." Blair grabbed the finger that was stroking his nose and kissed the tip softly. 

Jim watched the full lips pull his finger into the wet cavern, and he asked another question, the one more important to him. "What do you think she'd think about this?" 

Gradually pulling the finger out of his wonderful mouth, Blair shrugged. "I actually think she'd be pretty cool about it. As long as you don't hit me or try to control me, it'll be fine. Not like I'm actually worried about _what_ she thinks. It is my life after all." They smiled at each other for a moment, then resumed their silent cuddling. 

"How were you able to recite that orgasm survival thing? And _where_ exactly did you learn it?" The lesson he'd recieved had stuck with him, amazing him further, proving yet again the talent beneath the curly hair. 

"Psych 1. Early demonstration of stimulation and responses," Blair mumbled, lips brushing the skin below him. 

Jim shook his head, smiling. "Bet you did a lot of you own research on the subject?" 

The younger man snorted. "Damn straight." He lifted his head and rested his chin on one of his hands. "It's either photographic memory, or sexual obsession, whichever best fits the situation." 

Indigo eyes shined impishly, the lamp from below lighting the elfin face just enough. Jim raised his hand and traced the fine features and smooth skin tenderly, until Blair dropped his chest, breaking the gentle touch. Reaching out, he rested the same hand on the body cradled. 

The Sentinel slowly stroked the slender body, from shoulder down the smooth back, fingers running down the dip of spine, to the soft skin of the tantalizing butt. Up and down, thinking how good he felt, how good _this_ _all_ felt, how much this meant to him. Blair had said "fuck", but he knew the man was only using it for affect. There was no way even he could misinterpret the love they had just made, shared, as simply fucking. Although the thought of a down and dirty, sweaty, hard pounding fuck did bring an excited beat to his heart. 

"Aw hell," Blair mumbled, pushing himself up with a hand on either side of Jim's chest. "I gotta start that paper now if we've got that stakeout tomorrow night." He hovered over the larger man, yawning widely. "You almost succeeded in getting me to go back to sleep." Lowering down, he kissed Jim lightly on the lips, pulling back before their desire even had the chance to kick in. 

"You know, you don't actually have to do this tomorrow night. You've got a good excuse to get out of it." Jim's hands ran along Blair's side, fighting the instinct to just grab and pull and never let go. 

"Nah, I've still got energy. I'll probably just totally crash out in a few days. It's cool." This time Jim leaned up to catch the tasty lips. "Sleep. I'll see you later." 

The Sentinel watched tiredly as his Guide walked around the loft bedroom picking up clothes. With one last look between them, the wide awake student left the exhausted detective to go down the stairs and recommence his work. Jim turned over and began to prepare for the fall into the oblivion of sleep when he heard the familiar heartbeat speed slightly, and a sniff told him the loft had been flooded with fear and a whole lot of sudden nervousness. 

"Damn," he heard Blair mutter downstairs, and the sound of returning footsteps brought his eyes back to the stairs. "Ahh, I...ah shit, is this a one time thing?" 

"Blair, it's already been three times." 

"You know what I mean." 

"Do you want it to be?" 

"No." 

"Then no." 

"Then I can sleep up here?" 

"Not if you're gonna grumble about classes." 

"Of course I won't _grumble_ about classes." 

"Then of course, don't even have to ask." 

"Cool. I won't actually get to sleep until tomorrow night, but hey, at least it'll be a big warm, _umempty_ bed I'll be tossing and turning in." 

"Sandburg?" 

"Ellison?" 

Silence met Blair's reply, but Jim could hear the acknowledging smile. "Yeah, I love you too." Jim grinned, then punched his pillow and burrowed into his bed. He didn't even hear the grumbling begin again as Blair was once again full swing into yet another session of overwhelmed college student complaining. 

* * *

End Study Sessions. 


End file.
